comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: Doctor Aphra
Star Wars: Doctor Aphra is published by Marvel Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #39: 27 Nov 2019 Current Issue :Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #40: 11 Dec 2019 Next Issue :Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #1: 01 Apr 2020 Status A new series starts April 2020. Characters Main Characters *'Doctor Aphra' Allies *'0-0-0' *'BT-1' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #40 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #39 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #38 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #37 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #36 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #35 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #34 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #33 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #32 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #31 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #30 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #29 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #28 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #27 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #26 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #25 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #24 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra Annual #2 Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #23 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Star Wars: Doctor Aphra, vol. 1—Aphra' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "Following her time in the clutches of Darth Vader, Doctor Aphra has barely escaped with her life. If the Dark Lord of the Sith ever learns of her survival, he’ll hunt her to the ends of the galaxy. But for now, it’s time for a return to what she does best. With droids Triple-Zero and BeeTee-One in tow, she’s off in search of rare artifacts from the galactic center to the Outer Rim — and everywhere in between. Aphra’s got debts to pay, after all. Just as long as she can stay one step ahead of the Empire, some bounty hunters…and just about everyone else in the galaxy!" - *'Star Wars: The Screaming Citadel' - Collects vol. 1 #7-8, plus Star Wars vol. 4 #31-32 & Star Wars: The Screaming Citadel #1. "A rebel pilot and a rogue archaeologist delve into the darkest shadows of the galaxy side by side, as Luke Skywalker reluctantly teams up with Doctor Aphra! The not-so-good Doctor will make Luke an offer he can't afford to pass up…one that leads him to a very rare gathering at the heart of the infamous Screaming Citadel! Will Luke find what he's looking for? Can Aphra be trusted? Or will they both wind up victims of the Citadel's queen? And as this unlikely duo steps right into the lair of one of the most powerful, reclusive and dangerous women in the galaxy, can Han and Leia be far behind them?" - *'Star Wars: Doctor Aphra, vol. 2—Doctor Aphra and the Enormous Profit' - Collects vol. 1 #9-13 & Annual #1. "Aphra's back with a brand-new plan that's guaranteed to pay! There's just one teensy problem… it involves surrounding herself with some of the galaxy's biggest baddies. And they don't like the not-so-good doctor's tricks! Her mission to make quick credits by auctioning off an ancient Jedi artifact will start well… and end badly. And that's just when a dark figure from Aphra's past decides to make an appearance!" - *'Star Wars: Doctor Aphra, vol. 3—Remastered' - Collects vol. 1 #14-19. "The not-so-good Doc is being blackmailed by evil droid mastermind Triple-Zero to run missions for his underground crime syndicate — but that doesn’t mean she can’t cause trouble and have fun along the way! Her latest assignment? Infiltrating a secret Rebellion training center run by General Hera Syndulla. Aphra is used to being in way over her head, but this time she’s not alone! Who else is caught up in her latest misadventure? Let’s hope they’re friendly — otherwise Aphra may have finally bitten off more than she can chew!" - - *'Star Wars: Doctor Aphra, vol. 4—The Catastrophe' - Collects vol. 1 #20-25. "Doctor Aphra is behind bars. Again. But this time she’s in Imperial custody, strapped to an explosive transmitter synced to a single hubdroid. Take one step too far? Kablooey! So what happens when Aphra’s captors send her hubdroid right into the middle of a war zone? And what’s this rumor about the prison being haunted? Meanwhile, Aphra’s got information — and it’s information the Rebellion wants. But how far are they willing to go — and who are they willing to recruit — to get it?" - *'Star Wars: Doctor Aphra, vol. 5—Worst Among Equals' - Collects vol. 1 #26-31 & Annual #2. "On the run from the law in a massive alien metropolis, Aphra has ten hours to cross the hostile megacity before the bomb implanted in her throat explodes. And don't forget the pack of bounty hunters and crazed cops that are on her tail. No big deal, right? But there's one more wrinkle: Aphra can't stray more than a few paces from her companion without activating the bomb's proximity alert and blowing both of them up. And that companion is Triple-Zero - a sadistic, murderous droid who's more interested in Aphra's death than in playing nice!" - *'Star Wars: Doctor Aphra, vol. 6—Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon' - Collects vol. 1 #32-36. "After a year of close shaves, Doctor Chelli Aphra is taking it easy and lying low. Probably herding banthas or something. She’s smart like that, right? No, not really. She’s back to busting into alien temples to steal horrifying weapons for huge profit. She just can’t stop herself. But plenty of other people could. Powerful factions are watching closely — all calculating whether Aphra is more useful alive…or dead. And now, the incorrigible and sticky-fingered Aphra finds herself at the mercy of the Rebel High Command. But things are about to get even stickier! The one thing every galactic treasure hunter knows for sure: exes never mark the spot!" - *'Star Wars: Doctor Aphra, vol. 7—A Rogue's End' - Collects vol. 1 #37-40 & Annual #3. "Right back where she started! After all she’s been through, professional disaster zone Doctor Aphra has found herself once again working for Darth Vader. What insidious use has the dark lord found for Aphra to make him spare the life of his most annoying foe? And how much time does she have to slither out of harm’s way before he decides to finish what he started all those years ago?" - Hardcovers *'Star Wars: Doctor Aphra, vol. 1' - Collects #1-8, plus Star Wars vol. 4 #31-32 & Star Wars: The Screaming Citadel #1 - Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 2 Writer: Alyssa Wong. Artist: Marika Cresta. Volume 1 Writer: Kieron Gillen. Artist: Kev Walker. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-40, 2016-2019 * Volume 2: #1- , 2020-present Future Publication Dates :Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #1: 01 Apr 2020 :Star Wars: Doctor Aphra #2: 29 Apr 2020 News & Features Links *MarvelComics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:TV/Movie Tie-in